


The Twilight 25: Round 5

by MarchHare5



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchHare5/pseuds/MarchHare5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected drabbles inspired by the prompts given for round 5 of The Twilight 25. Rated M overall, though individual pieces may vary (T through MA). Some AU, some AH. Various characters and POVs. Originally posted on FFn Oct 8, 2011; final update Dec 31, 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 3: Laundromat

**Author's Note:**

> Twilight character names belong to Stephenie Meyer. All characterizations, plot lines, backgrounds and details belong to the respective author. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without express written authorization. ©2011 MarchHare5. All rights reserved worldwide.

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

Visit [The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

 

_A/N: Maybe I'm crazy for having agreed to do this, considering all the other commitments I have, both in RL and in fic life. But I'm hoping that stretching my creative muscles will help with my writing elsewhere._

_Please be sure to visit the Twilight 25 Web site to check out the entries written by all the other participants._

* * *

**Photo Prompt 3: Laundromat**

It was dishonest of me to be here, but this was the only place I knew to look for her.

This was the third Saturday in as many weeks. Same time. Hoping against hope now. Starting to think I should change things up, come a different day, perhaps tomorrow morning. Would Jasper think I was crazy if I offered to do his laundry?

I turned as the doorbells chimed, my pulse racing. A wide smile of recognition greeted me, and I sighed with relief.

"Need my help again?" Her voice was breathless, eager.

"What if I were to say, 'Always'?"


	2. Prompt 4: Messy Bed

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: M

Visit [The Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt 4: Messy Bed**

I knew the instant I stepped back into the apartment. My hair stood on end. Something was wrong.

I'd only been gone ten minutes. Fifteen tops.

I should never have left. Never let her out of my sight. Not even for a moment. I could have called someone. Had them bring supplies. I was such a fucking fool. But I'd wanted to surprise her.

I searched frantically, dreading what I'd find. Knowing what I wouldn't.

I stopped dead at the sight of our bedroom, my heart clenching in fear. Signs of a struggle.

She was gone. They had taken her.


	3. Prompt 12: Sitting in a Tree

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: M

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt 12: Sitting in a Tree**

This was the only place I felt at peace, where I could pretend things were as they should be. Like they used to be. Before _him_.

The branch cradled me as I sat on my perch, a few feet above the ground. If I stayed still, quiet, long enough, I melded with my surroundings. Innocent wildlife would wander past, unaware of my presence, untouched by the terrible ache inside me, the longing.

Inevitably, the pain would grow too great to deny. Still I waited. Until just the right moment.

Until I could sink my teeth into the unsuspecting prey below.


	4. Prompt 8: Daydream

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: M

* * *

**Word Prompt 8: Daydream**

I barely registered my husband's car pulling into the driveway as my head leaned against the window.

Cold winter nights filled with the heat of skin on skin, hard muscle pressed against soft curves, my fingers tangled in wild, bronze hair, losing myself in green embers as he moved above me, inside me. The bliss that came after, tender touches, whispered promises, playful nips and teasing kisses as desire reawakened in us both.

I could only imagine what it was like, how right it would feel.

My husband's reflection in the glass interrupted my reverie. "How was your day, Carlisle?"


	5. Prompt 16: Lavish

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: NC-17

* * *

**Word Prompt 16: Lavish**

My fingers crept up her skin as I massaged her aching muscles. I reveled in looking after her like this, soothing her after a stressful day at work. Knowing I was the only one permitted to touch her like this made me feel so special.

Even better was what happened whenever I took things too far.

My tongue darted out as I placed a gentle kiss behind her knee.

My body spasmed as the electric current pulsed through my body from my cock, and I smiled through the pain.

"Did I say you could put your mouth on me, slut?"


	6. Prompt 17: Lick

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Jasper

Rating: NC-17

* * *

**Word Prompt 17: Lick**

Before I was through, he would surely regret saying he'd do anything to make up for having publicly humiliated me.

I crossed my legs, one stilettoed heel bobbing provocatively in front of him, dangerously close to where he might feel it digging into his sensitive flesh later. I was still undecided on that score. I flexed my foot, my toes brushing against his semi-hard cock.

"Look at what you did. You got your filthy come all over my Louboutins." His eyes flickered down to my shoe, then back up to my face.

"On your knees, scum, and lick it off."


	7. Prompt 22: Butterfly

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
Rating: T

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt 22: Butterfly**

I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't keep living this life others had chosen for me.

Who knew what I'd find out there in that vast world of possibilities? But even if I ended up on the streets, it would be better than this feeling of being pinned under glass.

None of them understood. They all envied me, the money, the looks, the girl. No one saw the expectations, the burdens, the prison bars.

I shouldered my duffel and gripped the guitar case as I boarded the bus that would take me far away.

I had to chase my dreams.


	8. Prompt 24: Man in Woods

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
Rating: T

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt 24: Man in Woods**

My eyes opened, taking in my surroundings with trepidation. I had no memory of how I had come to be here, my only thought consumed by the heat of a fire.

A shaft of light illuminated a darkened forest floor, a deer path winding between the trees. Dust motes danced in the traces of sun, swirling in never-ending patterns.

I was shirtless, shredded fabric in tatters beside me amongst the leaf litter, my shoes tossed aside.

Memory. A sparkle of diamonds; a wet pulsing; my throat burned. An angel's face, a rending kiss, before I was consumed by the flames.


	9. Prompt 25: Wedding Cake

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt 25: Wedding Cake**

No one could deny how moving the ceremony had been. It was everything I had ever dreamed.

A beautiful wedding dress, smiling guests, proud parents, dancing under the stars, the cake festooned with my favorite orchids.

Edward in his tuxedo, more handsome than I'd ever seen him, his smile beaming his happiness, warming everyone in his presence, an ecstatic groom.

The perfect beginning to a perfect marriage, two people perfectly in love with each other.

The evening winding to a close, cheerful farewells amongst raining rose petals, a bouquet tossed and caught.

But not by me.

I went home alone.


	10. Prompt 15: I'm Sorry

Pairing/Main Character(s): Alice  
Rating: M

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

White. Soft. Blurry. Sleep.

White. Soft. My hand. Short nails. Did I bite them off? I trace patterns, watch the shadows in the wall where I press my fingers. Sleep.

White. Soft. Time. Nothing but time. My hair is short. When? Sleep.

Red. Sticky. Screams. Can't breathe. Eyes in the dark. No. No.

White. Soft. My nose itches. I can't scratch it. Sleep.

Red. Sticky. Rust in the air. Screaming. My sister? My sister! Eyes. Burning. Why didn't they listen?

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry


	11. Prompt 6: Ambivalence

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M

* * *

**Word Prompt 6: Ambivalence**

I'd been staring at the ceiling, my mind restless, when my phone rang. I recognized the ring tone, but I pretended not to know who was calling me at two a.m.

"Hello?"

His voice was low, seductive. "Hey, Bella. Can I come over?"

_You can come over my stomach, my ass, my breasts, my..._

"Sure." My tone was one of practiced nonchalance.

But as much as I longed to see him, to feel him, to be filled by him, I wanted to deny him, punish him, fucking stand up for myself for once.

Make him choose.

Me or his wife.


	12. Prompt 20: Vanish

Pairing/Main Character(s): James  
Rating: M

* * *

**Word Prompt 20: Vanish**

I watched the pair from the shadows, their hushed discussion quickly becoming heated. Little did they know they were observed by two pairs of eyes, my fellow sufferer's soft, brown, deeply hurt.

Earlier, the woman standing now on the starboard deck with her erstwhile lover had also been seen with yet another man, a loan shark well known for his lack of patience.

No one knew of our involvement, much less how she'd fucked me over. And when she turned up missing tomorrow, there would be three prime candidates to point the finger at.

This would be the perfect murder.


	13. Prompt 21: Lifesaver

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward/Bella  
Rating: T

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt 21: Lifesaver**

"Nooooooo!"

I barely felt Jasper's arms encircling me, holding me back. The only sensation I had was of the gaping hole in my chest.

She couldn't be gone. She was an expert sailor, a strong swimmer. But all the circumstantial evidence pointed to her death: the boat drifting out on the lake, uncaptained; life vests unused, still stowed under the seats. An overnight storm.

The scarf I'd given her two days ago, washed ashore.

I may have known her for less than six months, but we were so perfectly happy. We were going to be married.

She couldn't be gone.


	14. Prompt 5: Snowy Tree

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt 5: Snowy Tree**

The snow crunching under my boots, the fresh scent of pine, the bracing cold on my cheeks, engenders bittersweet thoughts of Charlie— _Dad_ , with his plaid flannel, the hint of frost on his thick mustache, as we tromped out into the woods behind our house, axe in hand, to choose the tree for our living room. Hot chocolate, warm fire, the comfort of home.

Beside me now is a different man, tall, with green eyes and russet hair. We will forge new memories together, starting with this, our first Christmas together.

His hand slips into mine, and I am home.


	15. Prompt 10: Insipid

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward (Jessica/Bella)  
Rating: T

* * *

**Word Prompt 10: Insipid**

Seriously? How could this girl think I would be even remotely interested in her?

Bottle blonde hair. Caked on makeup. Perfume so strong it burned the inside of my nose if I got too close.

She could easily be attractive, even pretty if she didn't paint her face like a cheap hooker's.

But her worst failing was her complete lack of personality. She was a sheep, a follower of fools, with no ideas of her own.

No, I was intrigued by the quiet girl with the soulful eyes, the one who blushed and looked away when I smiled at her.


	16. Prompt 11: Worth Fighting For

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper  
Rating: T

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt 11: Worth Fighting For**

I couldn't do this anymore. If I had a soul, it was world weary. The ceaseless fighting, the training, the killing... and for what? The right to particular hunting grounds? We could hunt anywhere, as long as we didn't draw attention to ourselves. How was one location better than another? Blood was blood.

But creating hordes of newborns, when they needed feeding themselves, only to kill them again when they no longer served a purpose... It all seemed so senseless now.

Peter and Charlotte had escaped this life, gone nomad. Perhaps it was time for me to do the same.


	17. Prompt 9: Friction

Pairing/Main Character(s): Jasper  
Rating: T

* * *

**Word Prompt 9: Friction**

I did _not_ like this. How dare he risk the safety of our family, my wife?

This ridiculous obsession of his had already gone too far; I could not allow it to go any further. And to make matters worse, she was the daughter of the local police chief.

I had to get rid of her, but there were complications. I would have to guard my thoughts, or he'd try to stop me. Alice would see my decision to take the girl out before I could do it, so I'd have to be spontaneous. And then the Quileutes…

Goddamnit, Edward.


	18. Prompt 18: Pitch

Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward  
Rating: T

* * *

**Word Prompt 18: Pitch**

The haunting melody echoed through the corridors once more, as it had every night since I'd arrived in Volterra. If vampires existed, might not ghosts as well? What of angels?

But surely, no angel would ever tarry in such a wicked place as this.

I followed the lilting song through the halls and up the winding stairs until I reached a lonely tower room. Only a door now separated me from the voice that had me so spellbound, and the beating heart behind it.

The song faded, and my hand fell away from the latch. I would wait another night.


	19. Prompt 19: Tingle

Pairing/Main Character(s): Garrett/Kate  
Rating: T

* * *

**Word Prompt 19: Tingle**

Pale blonde hair, a body made for sin.

Everything about her intrigues me—her easy manner, her playful taunts, her readiness to fight for what she believes in. The hidden weapon beneath the silken beauty.

I watch as she goads and provokes, all to teach, train, hone. My eyes follow her every movement; my mind rejoices in our banter, the teasing games we play.

I challenge her to a duel just to touch her. As my finger traces her palm, my world is shaken to the core. My body thrills to the electricity of her touch.

I'd follow her anywhere.


	20. Prompt 13: Goodbye Summer 2011

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella  
Rating: T

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt 13: Goodbye Summer 2011**

People spoke of having a "summer of firsts." 2011 was my summer of lasts.

Two months before my eighteenth birthday, my mother said she was going to Europe with some guy she'd just met. I never heard from her again.

It was the last time I slept in my childhood bed. When Dad and Sue married, they wanted a fresh start, and they bought one of those new houses outside of town.

But it was also the summer of my last first kiss. My last boyfriend. The last time I fell in love.

Edward Cullen was my first _and_ last.


	21. Prompt 14: Pictures

Pairing/Main Character(s): Carlisle  
Rating: T

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt 14: Pictures**

My journey through time decorates the walls of my study. The oldest, documenting the first two hundred years or so, are all sketches and paintings, collected during my solitary travels across Europe.

Daguerreotypes, ethereal as butterfly wings, glass protecting their reflected images. Old photographs offer ghostly landscapes in black and white. One of me, Paris, 1852. No subject has ever sat so still for his portrait. Alone.

As valuable as these pieces are from an historical perspective, far more dear to me are the simple photographs from the last ninety years. Gone is the loneliness, replaced by friendship, family, love.


	22. Prompt 1: Waving from Car

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt: Waving from Car**

It was the same every summer. I'd sit out on our deck underneath the awning— _always_ underneath the awning—and watch everyone else as they piled into their cars to head down to the beach.

Why did Renee insist on bringing me here when I couldn't go out in the sun? Sure, _she_ loved lying out in the sand, turning her skin a golden brown. But it seemed unreasonably cruel to force me to watch from the sidelines.

"Hey," a deep voice said. I looked up, startled, into deep green eyes. "Mind if I join you?"

I smiled. "Sure, Edward."


	23. Prompt 2: Broken Wine Glass

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: T

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

* * *

**Photo Prompt 2: Broken Wine Glass**

Dinner had been a happy reunion; it was lovely having our friends over again after their having been away so long. I'd missed them terribly the past few years, especially Alice.

The kitchen was a disaster, though; Edward must have used every pot we owned. I stood at the sink washing the last of the dishes, smiling at Alice's giggles from all the wine she'd consumed as Edward showed her and Jasper to the door.

The glass I was holding slipped from my fingers, breaking with a tinkle, as warm arms slipped about my waist.

"I thought they'd never leave."


	24. Prompt 7: Clandestine

Pairing/Main Character(s): Demetri  
Rating: T

* * *

**Word Prompt 7: Clandestine**

Masen isn't as clever as he thinks he is. I sneer to myself as I watch; Lord Aro was right to have me follow him. I've been waiting for my chance to bring this man down, take his place in my lord's favor.

The spy approaches from the shadows, his cloak displaying the enemy's livery.

But as Masen's hands tenderly push back the other's hood, I see it's not even a man at all.

I slink off, thinking how much better it will be when I can tell Lord Aro that Masen is having an affair with his enemy's daughter.


	25. Prompt 23: Couple Covering Eyes

Pairing/Main Character(s): Bella/Edward  
Rating: M

Visit the [Twilight Twenty-Five, Round 5](http://www.thetwilight25.com/round-five/prompts/) site for photo prompts.

 

_I had hoped that this last one would turn into a one-shot, but unfortunately, it wouldn't behave, and I've pretty much run out of time at this point. Perhaps I will attempt to expand it at a later date, but not until I've taken care of far more important writing commitments._

_Happy New Year to all of my readers, and may you all enjoy a happy, healthy, and successful 2012._

* * *

**Photo Prompt 23: Couple Covering Eyes**

"Who's there?"

I froze at the voice in the darkness. I'd thought I was alone, naked, blindfolded, hands chained above my head.

"My name's Bella."

"Edward." Pause. "I can't see anything. Can you…?"

"I'm chained to the ceiling."

"Shit."

"Where are we?" I asked, my panic rising.

"No idea. Do you know how you got here?"

"No," I answered. "I was on my way to the airport. I don't remember…"

The creak of hinges interrupted me. I gasped, then held my breath as footsteps sounded along the cold concrete floor.

"Time we all get to know one another. I'm James."


End file.
